dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikachu vs Eevee
Pikachu vs Eevee is ZackAttackX's one hundred and thirty-eighth DBX. Description An inter-series matchup! Before we head to Galar, let's have both partner Pokemon fight to the death, shall we? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Pokemon Road - Pokemon: Let's Go, Pikachu/Eevee. (Cues Pokemon Let's Go, Pikachu/Eevee OST - Celadon City) A lone Pikachu was sniffing at one of the bushes in the tall grass, catching the scent of a berry. The Mouse Pokemon stuck his hand into the bush and tried to find it. Success! Pikachu's hand curled around an Oran Berry, and the Electric type tugged at it. Huh. Sure was putting up a fight. And it was growling too. Pikachu peered over the bush and saw an Eevee holding onto the berry as well. (Cues Pokemon Let's Go, Pikachu/Eevee OST - Spotted! Male Trainer) The Evolution Pokemon looked up and saw Pikachu pulling at the berry and glared at him. Pikachu glared back and the two traded a Thunder Shock and a Swift attack, which collided and knocked the berry towards the fence. Pikachu and Eevee then jumped onto the path and stared each other down. Only one could have that berry! (Cues Pokemon Sun & Moon OST - Battle! Lusamine) HERE WE GO! Both Pikachu and Eevee lowered their heads and rushed at each other with Quick Attack. The two engaged in a brief lock before Eevee swatted Pikachu away with his tail. The Evolution Pokemon then went to use Bite on the reeling rodent, but Pikachu dodged and shocked Eevee with a Thunder Shock. Eevee took the damage and tried to shake off the pain. Once it did, he found himself surrounded by Pikachus. Eevee looked around, realising that Pikachu must've used Double Team, and leaped into the air and rained down a Swift attack down at the Pikachus. The attack created a dust cloud, and a Pikachu jumped up at Eevee, cheeks sparking. Eevee deduced that this was the real one and used Tackle on it, only to find it was an illusion and the real Pikachu used Slam, smashing his tail onto Eevee's head, spiking the Normal type to the ground. Eevee managed to land on all fours and tossed another Swift at the airborne Pikachu. The Mouse Pokemon couldn't counter in time and was knocked out of the sky by the attack. As Pikachu dropped, Eevee went for a Tackle attack, which bashed Pikachu into a streetlamp. Pikachu hit hard, but picked itself up and launched a Thunderbolt at Eevee. The Evolution Pokemon rushed towards Pikachu, using Sand Attack to block out the Thunderbolt. Pikachu was surprised by this and Eevee headbutted Pikachu against the streetlamp twice before Pikachu eventually dodged by using Quick Attack to escape. Eevee fired a Swift at the Mouse Pokemon, but Pikachu countered with a Light Screen, allowing the stars to bounce off the barrier. This caught Eevee out and Pikachu used Quick Attack to strike Eevee in the face before he could figure out his next move. Eevee toppled backwards, but stood back up gingerly. Pikachu ran in again, putting his speed to work, and Eevee did the same. The two Pokemon then began to strike each other with a succession of Double Kicks, both taking a lot of damage, Eevee taking a bit more due to the type disadvantage. The Evolution Pokemon switched up its attacks and went for a Bite attack on Pikachu's face, which the Electric type backed away from, swinging at Eevee with his tail. Eevee ducked and went for a punt with both his hind legs, and Pikachu jumped up and fired a Thunderbolt down at Eevee. Eevee jumped up into the air and Tackled his foe to the ground. He then went for broke and attempted a Double Edge. Pikachu also decided to go for broke and went for Volt Tackle. Both moves collided with each other with a powerful impact, but in the end, Eevee had more to give. The Evolution Pokemon powered through Pikachu's attack, smashing the rodent's skull with immense force. Pikachu then flew towards the fence and smacked his head against a post on the way into the water. As Pikachu sunk into the briny deep, Eevee exhaled and went over to the Oran Berry to eat it. Afterwards, he strolled back into the tall grass to rest up. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:'Pokemon' Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Series themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Small Themed DBX Fights Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed DBX Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights